Emma Breeze
"C'mon Max, screw skating through the city! Let's take the scenic route on my motorcycle!" ― Emma, talking to Max Effingo. '''Emma Breeze '''is a character in the lettuceverse. She is an extremely nonchalant person and somewhat of a sidekick to Max Effingo.. Emma also seems to like roller skating, as she wears roller blades instead of shoes for maximum speed and agility. Contents http://character-roleplay.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:King_Kuda/Character_Sheet_Format# show Appearance Emma has light brown hair and freckles. She is always seen wearing a grey hoodie with jeans. She also wears has a pair of dark red roller blades in place of shoes. Always seems to be chewing on gum, and she wears a hair tie that looks like a tire holding together the two ponytails she has in the back of her head. Personality Emma is a very nonchalant person, who really doesn't display much care or worry over anything. Emma, ironically given her power, is actually a very patient and somewhat lazy person. She also has a very casual personality, usually referring to anyone as "dude" or some other equally non-formal name. Emma also seems to be an optimist, usually looking on the bright side of things. She also seems to form a duo of sorts with Max Effingo and usually is the the one to whip him back into sanity after he starts panicking for various reasons. She is also very straightforward and blunt with what she thinks, as well as seeming to dislike white lies. Despite her power, Emma seems to greatly like cars and other vehicles and is very knowledgeable about them.She normally plays the straight man to Max's antics, but is mostly just as energetic as him. Despite having super speed, Emma is shown to greatly like doing things at her own pace, choosing not to use it very often. Also loves driving her motorcycle very recklessly instead of skating everywhere. Backstory Emma's parents worked long hours and were hardly ever home most of her life, so she was practically raised by her older brother. Because of this, Emma had to become extremely independent and learned not to take things too seriously because if she did, she would end up getting very angry at her parents for leaving her for long periods of time. Emma has been a childhood friend of Max Effingo since they were toddlers. She's always been a delinquent type because of her disliking people telling her how to act, so she frequently joined Max in being a troublemaker. After Max's parents threw him out when he was 16, Emma convinced her older brother to let her go live on her own, and joined Max on the streets, where they raised hell using their own powers until being confronted by the NGD. ARC 1:Lettuceverse XXX ARC 2:Multiverse Emma is a main character in season 3 of Multiverse. In the final episode of season 3, after being visibly disgusted by Red eating Salvador to death, she departs in the breach which brings some of the main characters back to their originial dimensions, claming to "have had enough other-dimensional travel for a lifetime." Abilities *"Speedster:" Emma has the power to run, or in her case skate at extreme speeds. Since she always wears roller blades, she can grind and skate on walls using her speed. She can also vibrate astronomically fast, enabling her to shoot shockwaves, although this does make her dizzy if used too much. Stats Power:3/5 Speed:5/5 Endurance:3/5 Technique:2/5 Intelligence:3/5 Agreeableness:5/5 Composure:4/5 Trivia *XXX *XXX *XXX Category:Lettuceverse Category:Lettuce Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Metaverse Category:Character Sheets